A Grim Adventure in Miseryville
by Project X-Over
Summary: Grim wants to relax but Billy wants to see crazy stuff while Mandy wants to see people miserable. Meanwhile, Jimmy Two-Shoes wants to make a new friend. Beezy wants to find someone who likes to have fun while Heloise wants to find someone who enjoys the suffering of others. Luckily, Grim has realized a way to satisfy his, Billy's, and Mandy's desire: visiting Miseryville.
1. We're Bored

In Endsville in Billy's backyard Grim was relaxing. He was wearing red swim trunks and sunglasses on a lawn chair with his scythe next to him.

Unfortunately for Grim, Billy and Mandy just walked into the backyard.

"Hiya Grim!" Yelled Billy.

"Ugh." Said Grim. "Just when I thought I could finally relax."

"We're bored." Said Mandy. "We want to go to another dimension."

"Come on!" Said Grim. "We go to other dimensions all the time. So how come you two have to bother me when I'm relaxing?"

"Because your our best friend." Said Billy.

"Don't remind me."

"Anyway." Said Mandy. " I want to visit a place where everyone is miserable."

"Why do you want to go to such a place?" Asked Grim. "You make people miserable all the time."

"It doesn't hurt to see other experts so I can learn their methods."

"That's not fun at all." Said Billy. "I want to go to a place where all sorts of crazy stuff happens all the time."

"Crazy stuff happens in Endsville all the time!" Said Grim.

"Yeah but I want to see crazy stuff in another dimension."

Both Grim and Mandy looked at Billy with annoyed glances.

Meanwhile in a town called Miseryville Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise were sitting on a curb by Jimmy's house looking bored.

"We're Bored." Said Jimmy.

"Yup!" Said Beezy.

"There has to be something we can do." Said Heloise.

"I know lets find a new friend." Said Jimmy. "Making friends is always the most fun thing you can do."

"Great idea." Said Beezy. "Let's find someone who enjoys having fun all the time and goofing off."

"Sound interesting." Said Heloise. "But, I'd like to find someone who revels in the pain of others."

"My idea is better." Said Beezy.

"No mine is." Said Heloise.

Beezy and Heloise glared at each other.

"Calm down guys." Said Jimmy. "I'm sure we'll find a way so all of us can get what we want."

Back in Endsville Grim had an idea.

"I got it!" Said Grim. "I know a place where Mandy can see people miserable, Billy can see weird stuff, and I can relax."

"Thanks Grim." Said Billy.

"Hop to it you bag of bones." Said Mandy.

Grim got up and grabbed his scythe. He then appeared in normal attire of a black robe.

Grim used his scythe to cut the air which formed a swirling, green portal. Billy, Mandy, and Grim then walked through the portal.


	2. Welcome To Miseryville

Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise were shocked when they saw a swirling, green portal appear out of thin air right in front of them.

Grim, Billy, and Mandy walked out of the portal.

"Welcome to Miseryville." Said Grim.

"The Grim Reaper!" Said Jimmy in shock. "And some kids I don't know."

"Hiya Grim." Said Beezy.

"Hello Beezy." Said Grim in a deadpan tone.

"Cool!" Said Billy when he saw Beezy. "A demon!"

"Don't worry about Grim." Heloise said to Jimmy. "He's been to Miseryville before."

"It's true." Replied Beezy. "Grim is a friend of my Dad."

"Lucy is friends with the Grim Reaper?!" Jimmy said in shock.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Grim!" Said Mandy angrily. "I wanted to see people miserable. All I see here are a couple of morons and a little kid."

"First of all I'm a teenager." Heloise stated to Mandy. "Second, you can insult Beezy but you can't insult Jimmy."

Mandy and Helosie glared fiercly at each other. But they quickly stopped.

"It seems I misjudged you." Mandy said to Heloise. "I can sense the darkness in you."

"Same here." Replied Heloise. "It's nice to find a kindred spirit."

"Hi I'm Billy." Billy said to Jimmy and Beezy. "What's your names?"

"My name is Jimmy and this is Beezy." Said Jimmy.

"Sup." Said Beezy.

"What do you guys do around here for fun?" Asked Billy.

"We have fun whenever possible." Said Jimmy. "And go with the flow when crazy things happen."

"Also," said Beezy, "We don't have to work."

"This place is awesome!" Said Billy.

"Grim tell me what this place is and where is all the misery." Said Mandy.

"This is Miseryville." Said Grim. "It's city in the underworld that have been ruled by the Heinous family for generations."

"Miseryville is in the underworld?" Asked Jimmy. "I thought it was a planet."

"Didn't I tell you?" Beezy asked Jimmy.

"Listen kid," Grim said to Jimmy, "The underworld is a weird place, there's a sea of lava right next to a sea of water. As I was saying, every Heinous' rule is devoted to making people as miserable as possible through taking away fun, having Misery Inc. manufacture faulty products, being the richest person in town, controlling the market, and pulling. I used to come to parties in Lucius Heinous' VII mansion along with other underworld elites."

"Why did you stop coming." Asked Jimmy.

"Listen Grim," said Beezy, "I didn't mean to destroy the robe you were wearing. Then the extra robes. Then the towel. Then accidentally locked you in the room with all those people."

"That's not the reason." Said Heloise. "I heard Grim lost a limbo contest over a hamster's soul and had to be friends with a couple of kids forever."

"That's me and Mandy." Said Billy.

"Interesting." Said Mandy. "A city entirely devoted to the suffering of others."

"I brought you two to Miseryville so all of our desires can be fulfilled." Grim said to Billy and Mandy. "Miseryville is the perfect place for crazy stuff to happen along with misery. While you two catch the sights I can relax at the beach. If you excuse me I'm going there right now."

Grim left for the beach.

"Well it looks likes we got our wishes granted as well." Jimmy said to Beezy and Heloise. "Not only have we made new friends one of them wants to have fun while the other pain."

"C'mon." Billy said to Jimmy and Beezy. "Let's have fun!."

"Let's go right now." Said Beezy.

"This is going to be awesome!" Said Jimmy.

Jimmy, Billy, and Beezy left to have fun.

"Let me guess." Heloise said to Mandy. "You always have to deal with Billy's idiocy."

"Correct." Replied Mandy. "And I guess you have to deal with Jimmy's and Beezy's idiocy."

"True. Anyway I''m working on a new project for Lucius. Want't to come along."

"Yes. It would be informative to see the work of another expert in causing suffering."

"Let's go."

Heloise tap danced on a nearby manhole which caused a glass tube to appear. Mandy entered it and the tube lowered bringing the two girls to Heloise's lab.


	3. Best Day Ever

Billy, Jimmy, and Beezy were walking through Miseryville.

"Miseryville is awesome!" Said Billy. "There's demons, a red sky, three suns, and lava lakes."

"I know." Replied Jimmy. "Miseryville is the best place ever!"

"Meh." Said Beezy. "I was born in Miseryville so I'm used to all that stuff."

"How did you come to Miseryville? Billy asked Jimmy. "You don't seem to from here."

"Hmmmm." Replied Jimmy. "Now I remember I came to Miseryville when-"

Jimmy did not finish that sentence. Billy, Jimmy, and Beezy noticed balloons of all colors with the Misery Inc. logo on them. Beneath the balloons was a sign that said -

"Free Balloons!" Billy, Jimmy, and Beezy yelled with joy simultaneously.

"Looks like your dad set these up so people can have fun." Jimmy said to Beezy.

"Isn't my dad a swell guy?" Asked Beezy.

"I'd like to meet him." Said Billy.

Billy grabbed a blue balloon, Jimmy grabbed a yellow balloon, and Beezy grabbed a red balloon.

As soon they grabbed the balloons the balloons lifted them up high in the sky. The balloons then popped and caused them to fall down on the ground.

"Again!" Said Billy.

"It was sweet how we rose up high like that." Said Jimmy.

"I could see my house from there." Said Beezy. "Got to thank my dad."

"O.K.." Jimmy and Beezy said simultaneously.

The three continued to walk ahead but the sidewalk they were on was covered with soap.

Due to the slippery sidewalk Billy, Jimmy, and Beezy feet kept slipping and couldn't stand still.

"Let's race." Said Jimmy with a grin.

"You're on." Replied Beezy.

"I'm gonna win." Said Billy.

The three proceeded to slide down the sidewalk. The race was neck to neck. Before the race could finish Billy, Jimmy, and Beezy noticed something on a plate.

"Burgers!" Said the three simultaneously.

They each grabbed a burger and took a bite. When they bit a burger a cloud of pepper emerged. They sneezed so hard that they were sent flying backwards.

Once they landed Billy said, "My sinuses have never felt better."

"Same here." Said Beezy.

"My nose feels the same." Said Jimmy.

"That's because your nose is smaller than me and Billy's." Said Beezy.

"This is the best day ever!" Said Billy.


	4. What?

In Heloise's lab Mandy was seeing Heloise finish working on a robot that looked like a silver rectangle, it had eight arms, a red visor, and treadmills for legs.

"That's an amazing piece of technology, far more advanced than technology from Earth." Mandy said to Heloise. "What is it for?"

"Ever heard the term stealing candy from a baby?" Said Heloise. "This little guy is designed to steal sweets from everybody."

"That robot has great potential for causing misery."

"Thanks. But I know Lucius will say he came up with the idea."

"Sounds like your boss does not appreciate you."

"Tell me about it. I came up with ideas for balloons that cause people to float up to the sky then pop, covering sidewalks with soap, and pepper that makes you sneeze."

"Fascinating." Said Mandy.

"Yeah but Lucius will say he came up with them. Anyway let's deliver the robot to Lucius at his mansion."

"I would like to meet this Lucius."

Mandy, Heloise, and the robot left for Lucius' mansion.

* * *

At Lucius' mansion Lucius was standing on a balcony looking at Miseryville.

"What a great day for misery." Said Lucius.

Samy walked onto the balcony.

"Samy" Said Lucius. "How are my three fiendishly clever plans for spreading misery doing?"

"Well Mr. Heinous." Said Samy. "People are using the balloons to see Miseryville from the sky and skydiving, there are races using the soap, and people are using the pepper to clean their sinuses."

"What! I should have known Heloise's ideas would fail. Let me guess Two-Shoes and my idiot son started this _fun_."

"Actually Mr. Heinous it was them and a kid with a big nose and a red hat."

"I'll deal with them later."

Mandy, Heloise, and the Robot entered the balcony.

"Heloise!" Lucius yelled. "Your ideas failed miserably!"

"Yeah, yeah." Said Heloise. "Here's the robot you wanted."

"As yes. The sweets stealing robot. I'm glad I thought of it."

"You must be Lucius Heinous VIII." Mandy said to Lucius.

"Want do you want little girl?" Asked Lucius.

"Uh, Mr. Heinous." Said Samy. "That girl gives me the creeps."

"Quiet Samy." Said Lucius.

"I'm Mandy." Said Mandy. "And I'm in charge of Miseryville now."

Samy gasped.

"What?" Said Lucius angrily.

"Uh." Said Heloise. "Mandy is just kidding."

"What the heck are you doing?" Heloise asked Mandy.

"Molotov!" Yelled Lucius.

Molotov fell out of sky and onto the balcony.

"What do you want me to do Mr. Heinous?" Asked Molotov.

"Molotov," Said Lucius. "I want you to get that girl in the pink dress out of my mansion."

"Yes sir!" Said Molotov.

"You'll wish you were never born maggot." Molotov said to Mandy.

"Robot." Said Mandy. "Attack."

The robot went into action and proceeded to beat up Molotov. After the robot was done Molotov was unconscious. Heloise, Lucius, and Samy were all shocked.

"How did you reprogram my robot?" Heloise asked Mandy.

"I just inputed new orders." Mandy Replied.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't see you reprogram the robot."

"Don't you know how boring it is for someone to read about a robot being reprogramed. Anyway robot throw Lucius off the balcony."

The robot grabbed Lucius.

"I won't let you take over Miseryville." Said Lucius. "I legitimately became ruler when I froze my father."

"Too bad." Said Mandy. "I just took over Miseryville."

"Mandy." Said Heloise. "I know Lucius is a jerk but you can't take over Miseryville."

"It seem I was wrong about you Heloise." Said Mandy. "You're not as evil as I though you were. Robot throw Heloise off the balcony as well."

The robot grabbed Heloise then threw both her and Lucius off the balcony."

"I'll stop you." Samy said to Mandy. "Lucius is the rightful rule of Miseryille and I'm his loyal employee."

Mandy made an angry glare at Samy.

"I mean your the rightful ruler of Miseryville and I'm your loyal employee." Said Samy with fear in his eyes.


	5. I Just Want To Relax

Grim was relaxing At Miseryville's beach while wearing red swim trunks and sunglasses on a lawn chair with his scythe next to him.

"Cowabunga!" Said three voices simultaneously.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Grim when he recognized his voices.

Billy, Jimmy, and Beezy, while wearing swimsuits, were standing on each other on a surfboard on a wave. Beezy was at the bottom, Jimmy in the middle, and Billy at the top. The wave lowered in the water and the surfboard washed onto the beach.

"Thanks Grim for bringing me to Miseryville." Said Billy after he, Jimmy, and Beezy got off each other. "I've been having so much fun."

"Billy's the best." Said Jimmy. "He loves to live in the moment and have fun."

"I haven't had this much fun since Jimmy came to Miseryville." Said Beezy. "No offense Jimmy."

"None taken."

"How did you come to Miseryville?" Billy asked Jimmy. "You still haven't told me."

"You see-" said Jimmy.

"Enough!" Yelled Grim. "I just want to relax."

"I said I was sorry." Said Beezy.

"Lighten up Grimmy." Said Jimmy.

"Come on Grim I'm sure Beezy didn't mean to do it." Said Billy.

"First of all don't call me Grimmy." Grim said to Jimmy. "Second, I just want to relax. I want to get away from Mandy's cruelty and Billy's idiocy for just one day and I can't do that if I have to deal with three idiots. I want nothing to go wrong with my day off."

Heloise and Lucius ran onto the beach.

"Hi Heloise. Hi Lucy." Said Jimmy.

"Grim?" Said Lucius when he saw Grim. "What are you doing in Miseryville."

"I'm just trying to relax Lucius." Replied Grim. "But it appears I can't."

"Mr. Heinous thanks for all the fun stuff you left around Miseryville." Said Billy.

"You're the best dad ever." said Beezy.

"Those were supposed to cause misery!" Lucius said angrily to Billy. "Once I get my hands on you-"

"As much as I love to see a fight we have bigger problems." Said Heloise. "Mandy has taken over Miseryville."

"What!" Said Grim, Billy, Beezy, and Jimmy in a shocked tone.

"Since Mandy is in charge now does that mean I never have to be?" Asked Beezy.

"You know Mandy." Asked Lucius.

"Yeah." Said Jimmy. "Mandy is Billy and Grim's friend."

"Yup." Said Billy

"That means it's Grim's fault." Said Lucius. "Grim!"

"I wanted to get away from her." Replied Grim Angrily. "How was I supposed to know she would take over Miseryville?"

Heloise noticed something rumbling in her pocket.

"Wait guys." said Heloise.

Heloise took out a television out of her pocket.

The television turned on. On the screen there was a black background with a flower like the one on Mandy's shirt in the middle. Mandy appeared on the screen.

"People of Miseryville I am Mandy." Said Mandy. "I have deposed that fool Lucius Heinous VII and I am the new ruler of Miseryville. My first order of business is to rename Miseryville Mandyville and Misery Inc. Mandy Inc.. The following changes will take place. All residents shall work in Mandy Inc. for 18 hours a day during the entire week. All food shall be heavily rationed. Lastly, all luxury items will be taken away and recycled. That includes televisions. Obey me."

The television turned off.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Beezy. "Anything but the TVs!"

"I may be evil but there's such a thing as being too evil." Said Heloise.

"No one causes Misery in this town but me." Said Lucius. "And Grim is going to help me."

"What if I refuse?" Grim asked Lucius.

"I'll reveal your secrets. Such as how you like to wear a wheel of cheese on your head."

"Ha!" Said Heloise.

"Fine." Said Grim.

Grim got up and grabbed his scythe. He hit the staff end of the scythe on the ground and Green lightning appeared. Grim, Billy, Jimmy, and Beezy appeared in their normal clothes.

"Thanks Grim." Said Jimmy.

"We need all the help we can get." Replied Grim.

"I know where this is going. There's no way I'm bringing Two-Shoes, my idiot son, and that kid with a big nose to take back my town."

"Listen Lucius, Mandy may seem like a harmless girl but she's pure evil. The more of us there are the more likely we can win."

"Grimmy's right Lucy." Said Jimmy. "I can help as-" Jimmy jumped into the ocean and emerged as "Power Squid!"

"This also looks like a job for-" said Beezy. Beezy then went toward a nearby couple's picnic and grabbed their pot of spaghetti and put it on his head. "Spaghetti Beezy!"

"Since it seem appropriate right now it looks like a job for-" Said Heloise. Heloise pulled a curtain out of nowhere and then she lifted the curtain. "Trouble Bubble Girl!"

"You're super heroes?" Said Billy excitedly. "That's awesome!"

"Wait a second." Said Grim. "You guys being super comes out of nowhere."

"Listen Grim." Said Heloise. "We've been super heroes before."

"Let me and Grim help." Said Billy. "We were super heroes too."

"That's awesome!" Said Jimmy and Beezy.

"In your case Billy." Said Heloise. "You're a super zero.

"You better make me a super hero too." Lucius said to Grim.

"Fine." Said Grim.

Green lightning shot out of Grim's scythe and hit him, Billy, and Lucius. Billy became the Green Squeaker, Grim the Cheese Reaper, and Lucius Dairy Boy.

"Ha!" Said Heloise when she saw Lucius as Dairy Boy.

"What kind of super hero identity is this?" Lucius angrily asked Grim.

"It's the only identity available." Replied Grim.

"No time for talking." Said Jimmy. "It's time to save Miseryville."

"But first I have to go use the bathroom." Said Beezy.

"Me too." Said Billy.

"Ditto." Said Grim.

"Same here." Said Heloise.

"I have to go to but you all better do it quick." Said Lucius.

"Now that you mention it I have to go as well." Said Jimmy. "We'll take a bathroom break then save Miseryville.


	6. Attack!

Grim, Billy, Jimmy, Heloise, and Lucius have gathered outside of Mandy's, formerly Lucius' mansion.

"This is it," Grim said to the others, "Before we fight Mandy we need to discuss our powers so we won't get in each other's way. As the Cheese Reaper I have super strength and can use my scythe."

"'As the Green Squeaker I have many powers." Said Billy. "I can fly, have super strength, I'm squeaky, and can shoot frozen yogurt out my armpits."

"Sounds delicious." Replied Beezy. "Also, my power is Garlic Breath.

"First of all that sounds gross." Said Heloise. "Second, my bubbles allow me float, they can explode, and trap things in them."

"As Power Squid I have many powers as well." Said Jimmy. "I can shoot ink, have super strength, the tentacles can stretch, and have some shapeshifting powers."

"As far as I can tell my only power is this milk bucket." Said Lucius angrily.

"Since me, Heloise, and Beezy broke Lucy's door to save the day already I think Billy should do it." Said Jimmy.

"Thanks." Said Billy.

"What happened last time?" Asked Grim.

"Samy turned into a giant monster and attacked my dad." Said Beezy.

"What?'

"Don't tell Grim that." Lucius said angrily to his son.

"In other words it's a long story." Said Heloise. "Anyway lets go."

Billy used his super strength to punch the door and destroyed it. The heroes entered the mansion.

The inside of the mansion looked like it normally did but all the paintings and statues of Lucius were replaced with paintings and statues of Mandy.

"Mandy will pay." Said Lucius angrily. "It costs a lot of many to fill an entire mansion with paintings and statues of yourself."

Molotov and 25 minotaur guards went into the same room as the heroes. They wore dresses like Mandy's over there normal clothes, wore shoes like Mandy, and wore wigs that looked like Mandy's hair and had headbands like Mandy's.

"In the name of our master Mandy, attack the intruders!" Molotov said to the minotaurs.

"What did you think your doing?" Said Lucius. "You're my minions."

"I have to agree with Lucius." Said Heloise. "Molotov and the minotaurs are loyal to him."

"Who's Molotov?" Asked Billy.

"He's that orange guy." Said Beezy while pointing at Molotov. "He works with my dad."

"What are you guys doing?" Jimmy asked Molotov and the minotaurs. "Arn't you friends with Lucy."

"I'm sorry," said Molotov sadly, "You don't want to know what Mandy will do to us if we don't follow her orders."

"If Mandy's controlling them there's only one thing to do," said Grim, "We have to fight."

"Or we can use the power of friendship." Said Jimmy.

"Great idea." Said Billy and Beezy.

"Nah!" Said Grim, Heloise, and Lucius.

"Attack!" Said Molotov.

Molotov and the minotaurs charged.

"Attack!" Said Grim.

The heroes charged except Lucius.

Grim, Beezy, Billy, Jimmy, and Heloise each prepared to fight five minotaurs each.

Molotov proceeded to attack Lucius and in response Lucius ran to avoid Molotov's attacks.

"Get back here maggot!" Said Molotov.

"Come on!." Said Lucius while running. "I didn't attack so I could avoid this situation!"

"Have some yogurt!" Billy said to five minotaurs.

Billy flew into the air and shot frozen yogurt out of his armpits. The yogurt caused the minotaurs to be stuck in a big pile of frozen yogurt. The stickiness kept them from escaping.

"Squid Tornado!" Said Jimmy.

Jimmy stretched the tentacles of the squid on his head and started to spin so fast a tornado was formed which sucked the minotaurs in then spat them out, forming a pile.

Thanks to the spinning Jimmy was dizzy and fell down.

Heloise made five bubbles and made them float beneath the minotaurs she was fighting. Before the minotaurs could react the bubbles popped forming an explosion which sent the minotaurs flying up in the air before falling down.

"There's nothing like the sound of explosions." Said Heloise.

"Hope you like garlic." Beezy said to the minotaurs he was fighting.

Beezy burped and the smell of garlic was so bad the minotaurs fainted on the spot.

Grim punched all the minotaurs he was fighting until they were unconscious.

Billy, Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise all looked at Grim.

"What?" Asked Grim. "Not all attacks have to be flashy."

"Help!" Said Lucius while being chased by Molotov.

Heloise formed a bubble, Jimmy squirted ink into it, Beezy breathed Garlic Breath into it, Billy squirted ink into it, and Grim zapped supernatural energy into it.

"Stink Breath, Yogurt, Supernatural, Bubble Bomb!" Said Grim, Billy, Heloise, Jimmy, and Beezy simultaneously.

Billy, Grim, and Jimmy all punched the bubble at Molotov.

The combined powers of the Bubble Bomb knocked Molotov out in an instant. Molotov was also covered with garlic stench, yogurt, and ink.

"Good work team." Said Lucius.

"As I recall," said Heloise, "you didn't do a thing."

"Never mind that," said Lucius, "it's time to get my town back."


	7. My Scythe!

Mandy sat behind a desk in the mansion's study. Samy stood to the right of the desk while the robot stood to the left.

Banging noises came from the doors to the study. The doors bursted open with Jimmy, Heloise, Beezy, Billy, Lucius, and Grim behind the entrance.

"I knew you would come to save me Mr. Heinous." Samy said with joy when he saw Lucius.

"Shut up Samy." Said Lucius. "Also, I'm here to to take what is rightfully mine back!"

"I was wondering when you would get here." Mandy said to the assembled heroes.

"How could you do this Mandy?" Grim asked. "I wanted a day off but you had to go conquer Miseryville."

"I'm just trying to bring about Mandyville's true potential."

"It's Miseryville!" Yelled Lucius.

"If you surrender we can have more fun in Miseryville." Billy said to Mandy. "I've been having tons of fun."

"Billy's right." Said Jimmy. "Lucy is a forgiving guy."

"Yeah." Said Beezy. "Dad always told me that there's hope I'm not a total failure."

"Listen Mandy." Said Heloise. "With our superpowers we can easily defeat the robot. Just give up now."

"If you want to stop me then attack." Said Mandy.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said Lucius with glee.

"Same here." Said Grim.

Billy, Lucius, Grim, Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise charged, knowing they had an advantage.

Six waffle monsters fell from the ceiling and landing on the heroes, pinning them down.

One of the waffle monsters grabbed Grim's scythe and threw it to Mandy.

"My scythe!" Said Grim.

Mandy caught the scythe and then shot a beam of supernatural energy at the heroes. Once the beam hit them they reverted to their normal identities. The waffles monsters got off them.

"My squeakiness!" Said Billy.

"My squid!" Said Jimmy.

"My garlic breath!" Said Beezy.

"My bubbles!" Said Heloise.

"My muscles!" Said Grim

"At least I'm out of that outfit." Said Lucius. "Also, once I get my hands on you Samy..."

"I didn't know Mandy made those waffle monsters Mr. Heinous!." Said Samy. "I would never betray you."

"Bring them before me." Mandy said to the waffle monsters.

The waffle monsters forced Beezy, Jimmy, Lucius, Heloise, Grim, and Billy to walk toward Mandy's desk. Once they were a few feet away from the desk the waffle monsters pushed them down, forcing them to bow down to Mandy.

"It's funny how your Awful Waffler that won you the Mad Scientist Of The Year Award was used against you Heloise." Said Mandy.

"How did you know that?" Asked Heloise.

"I know many things about the past of Mandyville." Said Mandy. "For instance, your true potential for evil is held back by that idiot Jimmy."

"What is Mandy talking about Heloise?" Asked Jimmy.

"It's just that were good friends." Said Heloise while worrying that Jimmy will find out her crush on him.

"I also know know Samy is a romance novel author." Said Mandy

"It's true." Said Samy.

"Romance is gross!" Said Billy

"Actually Samy's novels are really good." Said Heloise.

"I know," said Grim, "they have the right mix of drama and romance.

"Thanks." Said Samy.

"I know Beezy's middle name is Jojo." Said Mandy.

"Your middle name is Jojo?" Billy asked Beezy. "Heh heh."

"How come you had to embarrass me in front of my new pal?" Beezy asked Mandy.

"I know Jimmy never changes his shirt." Said Mandy.

"Now that you mention it," said Jimmy, "everybody I know wears the same clothes every day."

"I know how the previous Lucius Heinous never gave Lucius Heinous VII birthday cake." Said Mandy.

"That's so sad." Said Samy

"I never knew that." Said Heloise.

"And I thought my dad was a jerk." Said Grim.

"What a meanie." Said Billy.

"I never knew how mean grandpa was." Said Beezy.

"Don't worry Lucy were your friends." Said Jimmy

"Don't pity me!" Yelled Lucius. "How did you know that Mandy? I never told anyone."

"I used one of the most powerful force in existence." Said Mandy. "Which allows anyone to instantly access information, allows instant communication, can store limitless books, and contains all forms of entertainment."

Samy, Jimmy, Billy, Beezy, Heloise and Lucius were wondering what Mandy was describing, but Grim knew what Mandy was talking about.

"There's only one thing that is that powerful," said Grim, "the internet."

Beezy, Jimmy, Billy, Lucius, Heloise, Grim, and Samy had pure horror on their faces.


	8. ENOUGH!

Beezy, Jimmy, Billy, Lucius, Heloise, Grim, and Samy were still shocked when Grim revealed Mandy used of the most powerful forces in existence: the internet.

"Very clever Grim." Said Mandy. "I did use to the internet."

"The internet may be powerful," said Heloise, "but how did you find out our secrets?"

"Simple, I watched episodes of _Jimmy Two-Shoes_."

Samy, Beezy, Jimmy, Heloise, Lucius, gasped in shock.

"What are you talking about Mandy?" Asked Billy.

"Let me explain," said Jimmy, "me and my pals have a TV show that shows our wacky adventures."

"Really?"

"Yep," said Beezy, "You can find the episodes on the internet."

"What a coincidence," said Billy, "me and my friends have a TV show too."

"Awesome!" Said Jimmy and Beezy.

"I know you told Mandy about the show Samy!" Said Lucius angrily.

"I didn't!" Said Samy.

"Come down Lucius," said Grim, "I'm sure Mandy found the show by accident."

"Correct again Grim," said Mandy, "I originally wanted to search public records and I found the show instead. After seeing the episodes I came up with a plan."

"What plan?"

"When conquering something power has to be consolidated. It's obvious Lucius would try to take Mandyville back and I could tell from watching _Jimmy Two-Shoes _episodes Jimmy, Heloise, and Beezy would interfere. I was also positive they would come in their superhero identities. I also knew Billy would come along since he became friends with Beezy and Jimmy while Grim would come since you were angry you couldn't relax. I used the Awful Waffler to make waffle monsters so they could do a surprise attack while Molotov and the minotaurs were sent to make you feel confident. Now I have captured you all and have Grim's scythe."

"I'm the only one who's going to cause misery around here." Said Lucius.

"This isn't about causing misery you fool." Said Mandy. "You and your ancestors never saw Mandyville's true potential. This place has demons with super powers and advanced technology which can be used for war. The balloons could be used to drop behind enemy lines, the soap to sabotage troop movement, and the pepper to sabotage food supply. Now that I have Grim's scythe I can use an army of demons armed with advanced technology to invade the rest of the underworld. Once I conquer the Underworld I'll invade Earth then I'll conquer all dimensions!"

Grim, Beezy, Lucius, Billy, Samy, Heloise, and Jimmy were all stunned.

"What's going to happen to us?" Asked Jimmy.

"Since Billy is a complete idiot and Grim is legally bound to be my friend I'll keep them around as entertainment." Said Mandy.

"Did you here that Grim?" Said Billy. "We can still be friends."

"Shut up Billy." Said Grim.

"Ruling an empire is hard so I will keep Samy around to help with the bureaucracy." Said Mandy.

"Doesn't sound too different from my old job." Said Samy.

"Heloise will design new technology for my army and to ensure her loyalty I will keep Jimmy imprisoned in a dungeon." Said Mandy.

"That doesn't sound fun." Said Jimmy.

"At least you'll be safe." Said Heloise.

"What did you say Heloise?"

"Nothing!"

"Can I be in the same dungeon as Jimmy, Mandy?" Asked Beezy.

"No." Said Mandy. "I am going to follow the tradition of the past rulers of Mandyville by freezing their predecessors. In this case you and your father."

"Aw man!"

"You're not going to get away with this, Mandy!" Said Lucius.

"I am." Said Mandy. "It's not like you deserved to rule."

"What?"

"It's clear that your that most incompetent Lucius Heinous of all. You can't get rid of a single idiot, you failed to raise your son to take over, and you can barley control Heloise."

"It is harder than it looks!"

"It's not. You control an army and have an entire corporation. You are just not fit to rule."

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Lucius.

Lucius leapt in the air and was covered in red fire.

The waffle monster behind Lucius tried to grab him but it and all the other waffle monsters melted into waffle batter."

The others got up and were stunned with what happened along with Samy and Mandy.

"Robot!" Said Mandy. "Capture Lucius Heinous VII."

The robot prepared to attack.

"Robot!" Said Lucius. "Capture Mandy. Also, give Grim his scythe back."

The Robot grabbed Mandy. It then grabbed Grim's scythe and threw it to him, which Grim caught.

"Impossible," Said Mandy confused, "How did you do that Lucius?"

"Not even the internet can defeat the powers of a reality warper." Said Lucius.

"You didn't tell me your dad was a reality warper, Beezy?!" Asked Jimmy.

"Didn't I tell you?" Said Beezy.

"Awesome!" Said Billy. "Can you make it rain chocolate milk Mr. Heinous?"

"Since I can remake Miseryville on a whim then yes but I won't." Said Lucius.

"That's Lucius all right." Said Grim.

"It's good to have you back Mr. Heinous." Said Samy.

"Impossible, the show never mentioned you were a reality warper, Lucius." Said Mandy.

"Mandy's right," said Heloise, "fans of a show saying a character is a reality warper is just crazy."

"First of all, my powers were never mentioned on the show." Said Lucius "Second what about all that weird stuff that happens around me."

"My head was detached from my body and reattached easily."

"It's true see for yourself."

Lucius snapped his fingers and a laptop appeared in Heloise's hands.

Heloise viewed the screen.

"Huh," said Heloise, "I guess you really are a reality warper. That still doesn't explain why you don't use your powers to solve all your problems."

"Lucius wants to prove to everybody he doesn't need his powers." Said Grim

"Ha!" Said Heloise

"What did you do that for Grim?" Asked Lucius.

"For revealing I like to wear a wheel of cheese on my head."

Billy, Jimmy, and Beezy looked onto the screen and were amazed with what they saw.

"I didn't know you were a shapeshifter Heloise?" Said Jimmy.

"It's only the lower half of my body." Heloise replied.

"It say here if Samy had a chance he would overthrow my dad." Said Beezy.

Lucius angrily glared at Samy.

"Uh," said Samy, "It's probably just a mistake."

"Ooohhh," said Billy, "It says here Miseryville is actually -"

Billy didn't say the last word since a beeping noise drowned out the word.

"How come I can't say -"

The word was bleeped out again.

"It's obvious what Miseryville is," said Lucius, "but it only gets past the radar by not calling it that name."

"What's the radar Grim?" Asked Billy.

"Kids shows these days have certain jokes." Said Grim.

"What kind of jokes?"

"If I told you this fanfic wouldn't be rated K+."


	9. Goodbyes

Grim, Billy, Mandy (in a straitjacket), Jimmy, Beezy, Heloise, Lucius, Samy, Molotov, and the minotaurs stood outside next to Lucius' mansion.

"We're very sorry Mr. Heinous," said Molotov, "We were only following Mandy's orders so she wouldn't hurt us."

"Don't worry," said Lucius, "You can all keep your jobs."

"Really?"

"Yes, with half your pay cut!"

"Yes, sir!"

Molotov and the minotaurs left.

"I'll miss you Jimmy and Beezy," said Billy, "I had so much fun here in Miseryville."

"Same here Billy," said Jimmy, "It was fun to meet you too."

"Too bad we probably won't see you again." Said Beezy.

"Actually there is a way." Said Jimmy.

"What?" Asked Billy and Beezy.

"We can watch each others shows on the internet."

"Great idea." Said Billy. "You guys will see how awesome me and my friends show is."

"I'm show me and my friends show is even more awesome." Said Beezy.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"I'm sure both our shows are super awesome." Said Jimmy.

"Okay." Said Billy and Beezy.

"So this is it," Mandy said to Heloise, "my plan has failed."

"Too bad for you." Said Heloise.

"At least I know I can take over a dimension if I want to."

"Well whoop dee do."

"I meant what I said about your potential for evil. If you let go of your humanity Heloise there's nothing you can not do."

"I could but having humanity is not that bad." While saying that Heloise looked at Jimmy.

"It seems I can't convince you, but I have to admire that will power."

"Thanks."

"Listen Lucius," said Grim, "I had no idea Mandy would take over Miseryville."

"Don't worry Grim," said Lucius, "I just need to give you one little thing. Samy!"

"Here you go Mr. Reaper." Said Samy while handing Grim a sheet of paper.

"This says I'm a _persona non grata _in Miseryville!" Said Grim.

"What did you expect Grim?" Asked Lucius, "This is a realistic consequence of bringing Mandy here."

"Mr Heinous is acting a lot more merciful than normal" Said Samy.

"Worse things have happened to me due to Billy and Mandy." Said Grim

"Well time to go," said Grim, "Time to go Billy and Mandy."

Grim slashed the air with his scythe and a swirling, green portal was formed.

Billy, Mandy, and Grim entered the portal to Endsville while everybody else waved their hands goodbye.

"Time for some chocolate." Said Beezy.

Beezy took a bar of chocolate out of his pocket but the sweets stealing robot grabbed it before Beezy could enjoy it.

"Hey!" Said Beezy.

"It's good to be in charge." Said Lucius.


End file.
